The transfer
by Grellbaby
Summary: I couldn't take it anymore, my pride and accomplishment as a woman had been shattered, my entire career as a Reaper had just been thrown in the garbage for a desk job that makes brats memorize useless facts that are no use in application. At that I turned on my heel and left his office, grinning as the sudden movement knocked the mahogany desk into William's right knee.
1. Chapter 1

Obviously I do not own black butler, also excuse me for such a short introduction chapter.

Chapter 01 You must be joking….

Blood, it was delightful, my favorite shade, dripping from the table to the dirt covered ground below. It always matched my hair, and my desire for my wonderful Bassie. I was almost spinning in delight, but that would have to wait….even a girl like me knows how to clean up, much as I detest doing so. Oh well, as long as I kept my fun unnoticed by William I was happy. That control freak threatened to make me one of the instructors and keep me off the field forever. It would bore me too much to think about doing that, although, I would love terrifying the new students, but that wouldn't give me enough of a thrill.

"Grell, I'm retiring you from the field." I cringed; William finally spoke in this 'meeting' of ours.

"But, William, I've followed all the regulations to the letter, I even put up with the demotion you gave me. Why are you doing this?"

He moved out from under his desk with a large stack of papers. I felt trepidation come over me in a swarm this was no mere threat. He was moving me to another department, although why I couldn't understand.

"Our superiors are concerned about you, your obsession with the demon Sebastian is distracting you from your work. You're making a mess and are attraction to much attention, even the top floor has started to notice you." His slow explanation almost brought me to tears.

So, that's what this was really about, the top floor, "Heaven" was angry at me for being in love with a demon.

"If it were not for me Grell, the board would have fired you. I pleaded with them to let you teach at the academy. I know it's not what you would prefer, however, you will get to keep your pension."

I'd heard enough, I was too angry at that point to let him finish his little speech on why I could kiss his shoes in gratitude over 'saving' my job.

"What class am I being assigned too?" I asked.

William stopped his tirade and smiled slowly, "Historical and philosophical beginning of soul collection."

I turned my head sharply to glare at him, "A thought class, you're giving me a thought class?! If you were going to do that, why not just make me teach English for Heaven's sake Will. Why?! You know the only reason that class is passible is because everyone cheats!"

I couldn't take it anymore, my pride and accomplishment as a woman had been shattered, my entire career as a Reaper had just been thrown in the garbage for a desk job that makes brats memorize useless facts that are no use in application. At that I turned on my heel and left his office, grinning as the sudden movement knocked the mahogany desk into William's right knee.

My life was over, my dream was just shattered. As an instructor I couldn't go back to the mortal realm, couldn't see my beloved Sebastian again. I would be landed with a hellish flat next to the school. The only thing worse would be ending up in a dorm again; I didn't even think I could teach the class. I'd forgotten almost everything about it. Damn, not only was I transferred to the worst possible assignment; I'D have to study just to start it, so much for the hundred years of not opening a textbook.

I slowly moved towards the human resources office, the thought of the paperwork I'd be doing for the next three days sickened me. I was going to have to stay up late tonight, I hate staying up late. I'll admit it I'm a very lazy person especially when it comes to desk work and filing papers.

"At least you get to keep your pension." I sneered. If Will thought that he was doing me any type of favor he was sorely mistaken.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. The 'Wonder' of paperwork and class

Damn, damn, damn, damn!

It had been a week since I had been in the staff department of the academy and yet I still wasn't finished with all the legalities and paperwork. I barely had time to furnish half my apartment…so on top of having my official first day, I had to bring more work with me, and with only three days left to file everything. Out of all of the chaos there was only one upside. William could no longer breathe down my neck. I wasn't surprised to find students running down the hall trying to find their classes on time, what I was surprised to find, was all of the brats in my class sitting in their desks when I walked through the door.

I slid in the desk and dropped all of the crap in my arms on top of the fake wood. My eyes scanned the room, right there, in the front row, I found a mini me. I just knew looking at the petite brunette with the sharp clothes and notebook already out that she was going to be my shadow. Her pigtails were adorable though I had to give her points for that.

"Sir, I realize you must be exhausted; however, we need the syllabus for class."

God, that high pitched voice! It would drive an angel to insanity. It really wasn't her fault, but right then I couldn't take my own day let alone her.

"Miss..."

"Windour, Sir, Amelia Windour." She provided.

"I must be honest with you and the rest of the class, I haven't had time to write one up yet. I assume that each of you has been given a list of books for all of your classes by the student administration. For now just read the first couple of chapters and I will have the syllabus drawn up by the end of the week. I was just thrown into this position and as such, I am less prepared than you are." Many of the students cringed at my speech.

I scanned the class, the half who didn't flinch were already zoning out, even I could tell that…maybe this teaching thing would be easier than I first thought. If I could already tell which ones were brain dead then the rest couldn't be too hard. However, there, in the back of the class, my eyes stopped.

He was gorgeous, a little young, and not my usual fancy, but there was a beautiful blond cherub sitting in the last row. I don't mean he looked like an angel. I mean he actually was an angel, I could sense his aura . His purity radiated the room, what was someone like HIM doing HERE? His hair was long, tied in the back, and his bangs were brushed to the side, clear bluish green eyes lazily stared in my direction, even though I could tell he was ignoring me.

"Sir?"

Damn, there was that annoying brat again.

"Yes, Miss Windour?" I replied.

"Are we going to be quizzed on our reading today?"

It was a reasonable question, I had to admit that much.

"Yes," I decided on a whim. "Chapters one through four, the quiz will be Wednesday."

At least now I had a starting point, and they had something to do. I had just barely had time to glance at my own schedule although I did notice this morning that my next period was free. Yes! All I had to do was wait an hour, and find out that blond's name.

Author's Note: Ok! Chapter 2 up. Hope everyone enjoys, wanted to get up what I could while I could, can't say when I'll update again cause right now my internet access is sketchy. But, I'll do what I can.


End file.
